dorafandomcom-20200223-history
A Crown for King Juan el Bobo
A Crown for King Juan el Bobo is the 15th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 4. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *King Juan el Bobo *King Juan el Bobo's mother *King Juan el Bobo's father (mentioned) Summary The forgetful King Juan el Bobo has misplaced his crown, so Dora and Boots must help the king find it. Recap King Juan el Bobo forgets his crown and has to wear it for his mom's birthday party. King Juan el Bobo needed Dora and Boots' help to find it. They ask Map and he says that his crown is at the swing. Before they can get to the swing, they must pass the fountain, go through the turkey garden to get to the swing. After memorizing the places, Map tells the viewer to tell Dora that they have to go to the fountain. King Juan el Bobo doesn't see it. Dora pulls on the cord to open the curtain and King Juan el Bobo still doesn't see it. But when the fountain started spraying, he can see it now. Dora, Boots and King Juan el Bobo got going. Dora and Boots go together while King Juan el Bobo goes in a different direction. Dora and Boots lead King Juan el Bobo in the right direction to the door. Where there were 5 red circles. The door was locked. King Juan el Bobo tells Dora and Boots that they have to count from 1-5. He counts wrong. Dora and Boots count to 5 the right away & the door opens. As they got out, they had to cross the bridge but there were crocodiles in the water. King Juan el Bobo gets scared of the crocodiles. Dora knew what to do to scare the crocodiles. Dora decides to snap back at the crocodiles. Boots & King Juan el Bobo try it & it worked. Dora, Boots & King Juan el Bobo get pass the crocodiles & across the bridge. Soon after, they approach the fountain. King Juan el Bobo sits down the fountain and gets a spray of water on his bum. Dora and Boots have to tell him to run past the fountain to prevented themselves from getting splashed by saying "corran". But King Juan el Bobo didn't know what to do when someone tells you "corran". He thought he had to hop or fly. The viewer tells King Juan el Bobo that "corran" means run. He did so with Dora & Boots. Soon after, a little spray of water splashes on top of King Juan el Bobo. Dora & Boots check Map to figure out where to go next. Map gives a check mark by the fountain. The path traces to Turkey Garden. Map tells the viewer who tells Dora to go to Turkey Garden. King Juan el Bobo tells Dora and Boots that to open the gate, he has to stand on the triangle. He warns them that if they stand on the wrong shape, they'll get whooshed into the tree. King Juan el Bobo doesn't stand on the triangle. He stood on the circle & gets whooshed into the tree. Dora & Boots had to get a really long ladder from Backpack. Backpack had 3 ladders of different sizes. One had 3 rungs, one had 5 rungs & one had 7 rungs. The viewer finds the longest ladder that had 7 rungs. After getting it out, Dora & Boots put the ladder into place & King Juan el Bobo climbed down to the ground. After that, he tries again & this time he stands on the triangle which caused the gate to open. Dora, Boots & King Juan el Bobo enter Turkey Garden. King Juan el Bobo takes a sniff at the flowers. Suddenly, turkeys pop their heads up. King Juan el Bobo gets scared & tells Dora & Boots that turkeys chase him. They had to find a safe path to take to stay away from the turkeys. The red & blue paths had turkeys but the yellow path had a cat. They take the yellow path. After that, Dora, Boots & King Juan el Bobo had a problem, all 3 paths had turkeys. King Juan el Bobo tells Dora & Boots that there was a word that makes the turkeys laugh. It was "banana pants". They say it to the turkeys & they laughed so much that the turkeys let Dora, Boots & King Juan el Bobo through the garden. Dora, Boots & King Juan el Bobo make it through Turkey Garden. They check Map once more to figure out where to go now. Map gives a check mark on the fountain and Turkey Garden. The path traces to the swing. Map tells the viewer to tell Dora that they had to go to the swing. Once they got there, King Juan el Bobo sits on the swing and goes back & forth. Dora asks King Juan el Bobo if he was missing something. King Juan el Bobo was missing something important that he has to look for. It wasn't a clown or a gown. King Juan el Bobo needed to find his crown. The viewer finds the crown and King Juan el Bobo puts it on. Suddenly, Dora, Boots & King Juan el Bobo hear Swiper the fox. King Juan el Bobo forgot how to stop Swiper. He says some silly things but the viewer tells him it was "Swiper no swiping". He says it with Dora & Boots. Swiper was stopped & King Juan el Bobo says something silly to Swiper & he runs away. King Juan el Bobo got his crown & has to go back home for his mom's birthday party. But, he needed help getting back. Dora, Boots & King Juan el Bobo say "banana pants" to the turkeys, stepped on the triangle to open the gate, ran past the fountain, snapped at the crocodiles as they crossed the bridge & counted to 5 to open the door. In no time, King Juan el Bobo made it back in time for his mom's birthday party with help from Dora, Boots & the viewer. King Juan el Bobo thanks Dora & boots for helping him find his crown. And that was the time where Dora & Boots helped King Juan el Bobo find his crown so that he can wear it for his mom's birthday party. Places in this episode #Fountain #Turkey Garden #Swing Song *''Snap, Snap'' Trivia *When Dora, Boots and King Juan el Bobo are trying to go through the Turkey Garden, they hit a dead end when they find turkeys on all the trails which means they can't take any of the paths but when they show off doing banana pants, the turkeys let them go through their garden but they had to take one of the paths to get out so it probably doesn't matter what path they take because they technically go out the same way. *Dora and Boots don't sing the Travel Song in this episode, they instead sing Snap, Snap. *Benny, Tico, and Isa do not appear in this episode at all. *This episode premiered the same day as Bug Love. *When Dora, Boots, and King Juan el Bobo are at the turkey garden, the Blue Cursor disappears for a split second when it clicks on the yellow path. *This is the only episode where King Juan el Bobo travels with Dora and Boots. Gallery boot on head.png King Juan El Bobo Freaking Out.jpg King Juan el Bobo sitting on the fountain.png King Juan el Bobo in a tree.png King Juan el Bobo in Dora's arms.png Going Past The Chickens.jpg King Juan el Bobo wearing a gown.png Finding King Juan el Bobo's crown.png 152085.jpg Character Find Map Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Birthday Episodes Category:2005 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes that Benny, Tico, and Isa are absent